Respondiendo a una carta de amor
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Secuela de "Lo que España nunca sabra" Corregida


Respondiendo a una carta de amor

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece; pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (as).

Antonio salio del armario justo cuando Feliciano se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a Luwing, había visto la carta caer al tacho de la basura y pensó que al italiano menor se le había caído por accidente, la saco del contenedor e iba a correr para alcanzar a Feliciano y regresarle su carta cuando noto que su nombre estaba escrito en el sobre, muerto de curiosidad y después de asegurarse de que Francis seguía inconsciente dentro del armario de limpieza, Antonio abrió el sobre y saco la carta que Feliciano había escrito para el.

_Querido Antonio _

_Son las dos de la mañana y no puedo dormir, había pensado ir a pasar la noche al cuarto de Alemania, ya que en estos momentos me siento muy solo, pero Luwing tiene una junta muy importante con su jefe mañana temprano, no quiero molestarlo porque se preocuparía por mi y Kiku regreso a su casa hace tres días por lo cual no tengo con quien desahogarme ahora._

_He estado pensando mucho en ti últimamente, quizás nunca deje de hacerlo desde que Austria me llevo a casa del sacro imperio romano, me puse muy triste cuando eso paso pero estaba tranquilo por el hecho de que Lovino se había quedado contigo, así no te sentirías solo y habría alguien que pudiera animarte cuando estuvieras triste hasta que pudiéramos volvernos a ver._

_La verdad es que te quiero mucho y no solo como el hermano mayor que cuido de Lovino y de mi cuando éramos niños, sino que te quiero como una persona cuando quiere a otra, eso que Elizabeth llama "estar enamorado hasta el tuétano de alguien"._

_No espero que me correspondas solo quiero que sepas mis sentimientos hacia ti, la verdad es que no decirte lo que siento por ti me estaba causando un profundo dolor en el pecho, espero que con esto el dolor se me quite y pueda dejar de temblar ligeramente cuando te acercas. Siempre tuyo._

_Feliciano vargas._

España no lo podía creer lo que leía ¡Feliciano estaba enamorado de el! Una sensación de felicidad lo invadió seguida de un sentimiento de confusión, ¿la carta era de veras para el? ¿O era una broma pensada de Francis y Gilbert? Leyó otra vez la masiva para estar seguro, el contenido era el mismo además había reconocido la letra del italiano menor.

Antonio se rasco la cabeza confundido ¿Qué debía hacer? El estaba enamorado de Romano y la reciente confesión de amor por parte de Feliciano hacia el lo confundía bastante. Escucho a Francis abrir la puerta del armario de limpieza, rápidamente metió la carta en el sobre y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sabía que si Francis llegaba a leer esa carta lo molestaría por un largo tiempo y no estaba de humor para sus bromas pesadas

Antonio estaba caminando por los pasillos buscando una solución para su dilema amoroso, no quería lastimar a Feliciano pero no podía negar sus sentimientos hacia Romano, tampoco seria justo mentirle a Feliciano, no seria correcto y estaba seguro de que Alemania lo mataría si lo hacia ya que lo consideraba un amigo muy cercano.

En esto iban sus pensamientos cuando escucho un sonido proveniente de una de las oficinas, se acerco con cuidado de no hacer ruido y lo que vio por la puerta entreabierta lo dejo helado: Lovino y Gilbert se besaban con furia arriba de un escritorio, se alejo de la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera delatar su presencia en el lugar, se metió en el primer baño que encontró y se sostuvo contra el lavabo, tratando de no llorar mientras su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Esa noche, Antonio se la paso en vela encerrado en su habitación tocando la guitarra y cantando canciones tristes, pensando que hacer en tan difícil situación.

A la mañana siguiente, fue a casa de Alemania y toco la puerta, el alemán le abrió la puerta al tercer golpe mostrando la expresión seria con la que acostumbraba recibir a las visitas inesperadas.

-Buenos días Alemania-saludo el hispano-¿esta Feliciano?-pregunto serio  
-Buenos días España-saludo el rubio algo extrañado por la actitud del castaño-Feliciano esta en el jardín-le indico el camino con un movimiento de cabeza.  
Antonio salio al jardín por la puerta de atrás de la cocina, Feliciano estaba tocando una melodía melancólica en su guitarra, sentado a la sombra de un árbol.

Antonio se acerco adonde estaba el italiano menor y se detuvo junto al árbol.

-Buenos días Feliciano  
-Buenos días-el italiano alzo la mirada, su corazón dio un vuelco- España-tartamudeo-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el italiano menor  
-Pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a visitarte-murmuro-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto el castaño  
-Claro-dijo Feliciano mientras le hacia un sitio al hispano para que se sentara junto a el  
-Gracias-dijo Antonio sentándose junto al italiano menor Después de un momento de silencio, al ver la expresión ligeramente triste del hispano, Feliciano pregunto -¿pasa algo España?  
Antonio se quedo atónito, no sabia que Feliciano lo conociera tan bien, pensó en mentirle, pero le pareció obvio que Feliciano se daría cuenta, decidió decirle la verdad  
-Estoy un poco triste ita-chan  
-¿Por qué?-inquirió el italiano menor -Romano anda con Prusia-musito el muchacho de ojos verdes  
Feliciano algo impactado por la noticia, abrazo suavemente al español, teniendo cuidado de no aplicar mucha fuerza, como si el hispano hubiera recibido una herida física en vez de una emocional. -¿Estas bien?-pregunto quedamente el italiano menor.  
-Mas o menos-contesto Antonio correspondiendo el gesto -ita chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-musito el español.  
–Claro que si-contesto el italiano menor-¿Qué pasa Antonio?-pregunto Feliciano  
-¿Lo que escribiste para mi es cierto?-pregunto el español sacando la carta del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Feliciano se quedo paralizado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color rojizo, nunca había esperado volver a ver esa carta, desde que la había arrojado a la papelera el día anterior.

–Si-tartamudeo avergonzado Antonio sonrió, Feliciano se veía muy tierno cuando se sonrojaba  
-Pareces un tomate-dijo quedamente el hispano mientras le acariciaba el cabello.  
–España-llamo el italiano-yo te quiero mucho y por eso no me gusta verte triste, se que nunca me querrás de la misma forma que quieres a romano, pero dame una oportunidad, prometo que tratare de hacerte feliz-dijo el amante de la pasta con un sonrojo muy pronunciado en las mejillas.  
Antonio sonrió y lo estrecho a Feliciano fuertemente contra si  
-yo también te quiero Feli y pondré todo de mi parte para que esto funcione-dijo el hispano antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

Alemania, que los miraba por la ventana de la cocina sonrió

-ya era hora-dijo mientras cocinaba sus queridas salchichas alemanas.

Fin 


End file.
